19 July 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-07-19 ; Comments *A Thursday night show, broadcast from Peel Acres. *In response to a mention of the US rocker in a note from the Aisler's Set, Peel digs out a Sammy Hagar record and plays a track from it, commenting 'one of the nice things about doing programmes at home obviously is the fact that if I have some whimsical idea I can translate it into something resembling action'. Session *Aislers Set repeat of only session, first broadcast 10 April 2001. (Please add details of any commercial release of this session) Tracklisting *Wilko: I Like To Freak (12") Pimp Records *Gumba Gumba Guys: Sideways Jive (LP - Penny Whistle Kwela) Renown *White Stripes: Death Letter (LP - De Stijl) XL Recordings *''(JP: 'One of their very best tracks, I think. That's Son House's 'Death Letter' as interpreted by the White Stripes on their 'De Stijl' LP. And of course these days, everybody going mad for the White Stripes. You may recall that... I first played them on this programme after the Noorderslag event in Groningen not this year, but the year before so quite some time ago. Just thought I'd get that in.')'' *Aislers Set: Mission Bells (session) *Sammy Hagar: Keep On Rocking (LP - Nine On A Ten Scale) *Beenie Man: Dog Like We (7") Young Blood Records *Pigeon Funk: Süsser Schlamm (12") Proptronix *Southern Sons Quartet: Praise The Lord And Pass The Ammunition (LP - American War Songs 1933 - 1947) Trikont *We DJs: Surround Fred (LP - Get We Soon) SCSI-AV *''(JP: 'When I played this next track before, I said at the time that it sounded to me as though there was a steel guitar on it. We got a rather snooty letter from the band actually, or an email from the band, saying there was no steel guitar on it at all, as though in some way this was to belittle their achievements with it. Not quite sure why they got so cross, but nevertheless it's not going to stop me playing it again... It still sounds like a steel guitar.')'' *Briefs: C'mon Squash Me Like A Bug (7") Sub Pop *''(JP: 'The guitar towards the end there reminds me of Glenn Campbell who used to play with the Misunderstood, same sort of sound exactly, and played a steel guitar.')'' *Aislers Set: Long Division (session) *''(JP: 'Twenty four hours ago my favourite track on the new Hefner LP was probably 'When The Angels Play Their Drum Machines'. But it's been supplanted in my affections by this.')'' *Hefner: Peppermint Taste (LP - Dead Media) Too Pure *''(JP: 'From the excellent LP 'Dead Media', that's Hefner - definitely a steel guitar on that - which is called 'Peppermint Taste'. One of the sad things about growing old is that you know you're never going to experience those kind of breathlessly exciting moments again.')'' *Dub Syndicate: Herbal Roots (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion & Roots *Half Man Half Biscuit: On Passing Lilac Urine (Editor's Recommendation EP) Probe Plus *''(JP: 'There's no Pig's Big 78 in tonight's programme cos she's gone into Ipswich to see our Alexandra. But I know she would approve of this from the Bhundus.')'' *Bhundu Boys: Kumbirayi (LP - The Shed Sessions) Sadza *Mysterons: One In Six Million ('On A Roll' 2x12" EP) Mac II Recordings *ISAN: Table Of Deciduous Species (LP - Lucky Cat) Morr Music *Aislers Set: Walked In Line (session) *Hank Snow: La Paloma (LP - La Paloma Vol 2) Trikont *Super Furry Animals: (Drawing) Rings Around The World (LP - Rings Around The World) Epic *Cari Lekebusch: Deepest Thought (LP - 430 West Presents Detroit Calling) Concept Music *''(JP: 'Do you know there are times when I think that I stand on the edge of some sort of a nervous breakdown? I simply could not find the sleeve for this record anywhere, rushed all round the room and into adjoining rooms. When I came back it was... where it hadn't been earlier on.')'' *Camera Obscura: Eighties Fan (7") Andmoresound Records *''(JP: 'The more I hear that, the more I want to hear it.')'' *Ronnie Ronalde: The Tritsch Tratsch Polka (LP - His Hey Day) Encore *''(JP: 'Fantastic! Why they left that off that greatest hits LP that we've been playing a lot lately I simply don't know... I'm tempted to play it again immediately.')'' *Ignition Technician: Paid To Punk ('Episode 1' EP 12") Tortured *Aislers Set: The Walk (session) *King Tubby: Dub Confession (LP - Lost Treasures) Jamaican Recordings *New Order: Rock The Shack (LP - Get Ready) London *Madam Zu: Clear Cap (Lab 4 remix) (12") Nile *Gospel Swingers: Mississippi (7") In The Red Records *Aurlus Mabele: You Make Me Crazy (LP - Fiesta D'Or) Jimmy's Production Records Files ;Name *John Peel 19-07-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:19 ;Other * * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online